Cold Embrace
Founded in the quiet and secluded shadows of an undisclosed location, the Cold Embrace emphasizes the epitome of secrecy. Public Agenda: Order in chaos. Unseen but present. The instigators of hellish acts. Assets: 'Wealth:' Whatever fortune that this union has, it is clear that their funds are seemingly endless. Little is known about what drives the followers of this recently discovered faction. 'Cities, Towns, Villages: ' Although unconfirmed, it is speculated that at one point each notable faction city had been infiltrated by a member of the Cold Embrace. Their originating city is still ambiguous, and records are seldom kept regarding the movement of this faction. 'War Vessels:' No records are shown for this faction. History: The collective of individuals involved is uncertain but recently through a series of events it was discovered that a single head of the organization was referred to as The Lord of Whispers. The role this individual played in the formation of the Cold Embrace is not entirely certain; however, any contact with this faction would always end with the signature, The Lord of Whispers. What role the Cold Embrace facilitates in a world that struggles with power is the unending creation of chaos it brings. Within the span of a year, the Cold Embrace supposedly had its hands in several acts of terror, although these acts are only to be assumed by the masses. The Cold Embrace gains strength in the unparalleled promise of a changing world that will yield reward for those who act in their vision. Yet, there is little reliance on who is seen as important among their domain. Even further adding to the ambiguity, the faction has multiple sub-faction roots that are of unknown number. After the Great Calamitous, The Lord of Whispers was assumed ‘dead’ but the ledgers, written words, and word of mouth state that all forms of communication are still being signed “The Lord of Whispers”. Faction Standing: 'Human Factions' Felgarth - Aggressive ---Order of Elvanor - Aggressive ---Enigma Society - Aggressive Arkanvail - Aggressive ---Castle Leone - Aggressive Anour Hill - Aggressive ---Goldstrike Keep - Aggressive Stormhold - Aggressive ---Tortuga - Aggressive 'Elven Factions' Elven Covenant - Aggressive ---Mea Esari - Aggressive 'Fiendish/Beasts/Other Factions' Cold Embrace Sub-Factions ---Unknown Vanghoul - Neutral ---West Vanghoul Reach - Neutral Factionless - Neutral ---Mystic Spirit - Neutral ---Kindren Court - Neutral Racial Presence: 'Human Races' Sano – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Elves' Snow Elves – Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Bone Elves – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Wood Elves – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Dark Elves – Moderate Presence / Somewhat Neutral Standing 'Small Races' Dwarves - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Gnomes – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Halflings – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Savage Races' Orcs – Low Presence / Neutral Standing Gith – Low Presence / Neutral Standing Greenskin Goblins – Low Presence / Neutral Standing Snow Goblins - Moderate Presence / Neutral Standing 'Giants' Mountain Giants - Low Presence / Somewhat Aggressive Standing Frost Giants - Moderate Presence / Somewhat Aggressive Standing Sun Giants - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Fiends' Succubus/Incubus – Low Presence / Neutral Standing Devils - Low Presence / Neutral Standing Imps - Low Presence / Neutral Standing 'Fey' Fey Beasts – Low Presence / Aggressive StandingCategory:Faction Lore Category:Cold Embrace